Buscándote
by GiygaShade
Summary: "A la edad de noventa y nueve años, una high entia de la familia real debe encontrar un Homs de buen corazón para contraer matrimonio con él." Melia comienza esta búsqueda, con ayuda de sus amigos. Sin saber que la persona que menos espera, se volverá la más importante para ella. MeliaxDunban SharlaxReyn ShulkxFiora OkaxRiki
1. Prólogo

HOOOLA SECCIÓN FAVORITA. hahaha okey no, matenme.

Primero que nada, es un nuevo estilo de escritura que quise probar, aún tengo muchos errores, ¡Lo siento!, con el tiempo intentaré corregirlos, de verdad, este tipo de estilo no se me da mucho, puesto a que me falta practicarlo, así que bueno. no sé que decir.

OTPS

D: puede que esto les pueda parecer un poco flojo, pero necesitaba un poco de esa personaje Nopon preciosa.

DISCLAIMER

MonolithSoft es MI VIDA.

mas cosillas abajo.

* * *

"_Melia…" la sostuvo firmemente y sonrió, el aliento de los dos chocó, para después convertirse en la unión de sus labios, en sus noventa y nueve años, ella jamás había besado, hasta ese día. Con la persona a la que de verdad ama. Sabe que todos la están viendo, los están observando, entre expresiones confusas. A la princesa no le importa, sonríe para sus adentros mientras sigue unida a su futuro esposo._

~o~

La villa nopon siempre ha sido hospitalaria con los High Entia, en especial con la princesa, quién, acababa de descender del mar Eryth, por alguna extraña razón. La raza originaria de Makna estima demasiado a esa mujer, por ser amiga del heropon y por su perseverancia al tratar de restaurar su reino, alguna vez imponente. Ella sonríe al ver como se juntan todos para darle la bienvenida. Casi toda la villa está ahí: Rasha, Cherri, Berryjammy, Dedeba, Dobadoba, Kilaki, Lupa, etc. Todos, menos tres. Dunga, Riki y su esposa. Ignora si los pequeños hijos están ahí.

—¡Princesa ave! —gritan al unísono mientras la abrazaban. Un año sin tener el pelaje de un Nopon junto a ella. Se sentía reconfortante— ¡Los amigos del Heropon ser amigos de la villa!

Se queda callada, era una heroína aunque ello le hubiera costado la vida de mucha gente de su reino, desgraciadamente. No puede sonreír honestamente, más lo intenta. La tristeza no es infinita. Y más si ella hace todo lo posible para restaurar su antigua sociedad. La quieren a pesar de la devastación y de que más de la mitad estuvieran muertos. Es la princesa y debe cumplir todas las reglas de los High Entia. Todas. Es por eso que está ahí.

—¡Ciudadanos de la villa de la frontera! —suelta, a manera de discurso. Irónicamente Se siente impotente hablando en tono imperativo —, He venido no sólo como la emisaria de paz que soy. Me es de mucha importancia hablar con su héroe, Riki.

Hay voces entre la multitud de criaturas pequeñas, de entre la que destaca una. La mayor de las hijas de Riki, quién se acerca a la princesa rápida y dulcemente.

—Papapon no estar. Pero princesa ave poder hablar con mamapon.

Es costumbre que entre los nopon, se seleccione a dos héroes, femenino y masculino. Ambos deben trabajar en equipo y casarse, una típica boda arreglada. Oka, la esposa de Riki es la excepción, la princesa está segura de que ella ama a su querido. Una nopon muy fuerte y con un corazón aún más dulce que el de cualquiera de su especie. Ella se había retirado hace años de ser la heroína local, sus hijos eran más importantes. Al contrario que su esposo, él año con año lucha para ser reeleccionado como héroe. Consiguiéndolo.

La princesa asintió, jamás ha hablado con ella formalmente.

Camina entre la multitud, hasta llegar a las escaleras del lago Apex, las cuales baja lentamente, mirando hacia arriba. Antoja que todo es paz allá, lo contrario. Pero ella debe cumplir las normas de sus ancestros, la costumbre más antiquísima de su familia. La villa de la frontera siempre es bulliciosa, con todas esas esferas de polen produciéndose al día, los nopon siempre sonriendo, sus cantos, gritos de felicidad. Es como estar en un paraíso terrenal, con los mismos ángeles. Bajó cuatro niveles de la villa hasta llegar a la casa del héroe nopon, su esposa e hijos. Nadie afuera, la hora de la comida es una hora respetada por casi todos los nopon… aunque claro, la llegada de una mujer ave es más importante. No.

La princesa tocó la pequeña puertecita, una voz melodiosa y tierna le contestó con un simple "yo ir", era ella. La grácil heropon. Abrió la puerta y la miró de pies a cabeza, sonriéndole. Oka es, quizá, la más arreglada y mejor vestida de toda la villa. La nopon perfecta, casada con el nopon más imperfecto.

—¡Princesa! ¡Gusto tenerte aquí! —Oka le invita a pasar, aunque claro, ella es muy grande como para caber en una pequeñísima casita nopon.

Acordaron platicar fuera de la pequeña casa, qué, es la más grande de toda la villa.

—¿Qué suceder? —pregunta la nopon, confundida al ver que la princesa necesita su ayuda.

La princesa toma aire.

—Es una costumbre entre la familia real de los High Entia que a la edad de noventa y nueve años se contraiga matrimonio tanto con uno de la especie como con un hombre ó mujer homs, según sea el caso. Hace unos días he cumplido la edad, y ahora, es mi deber como una Antiqua, buscar a un homs que pueda apoyarme a rehacer mi reino, como un soporte. Y creí que el heropon podría ayudarme.

Después de un silencio, la heropon se echa a reír estrepitosamente.

—Basicamente, princesa ave querer conseguir novio porque princesa ave estar sola. Princesa ave utilizar su noventa y nueve cumpleaños como pretexto. Oka saberlo. Nunca ocultarle cosas a Oka. —Coge la taza y toma un poco de té, sin quitar esa sonrisa maliciosa de nopon.

Oka tiene buenas intenciones. Sólo se ha dado cuenta de la verdad detrás del por qué la princesa quiere continuar con la antigua costumbre de su familia. Necesita a alguien que la comprenda, y no a un High Entia, los homs son mejores, más abiertos y muchísimo más cariñoso. Tomó a su antigua madre como ejemplo, a Shulk, que, aún quiere en lo más profundo de su ser; Fiora, que se comporta como una madre con ella; Sharla, que hizo todo lo posible para que saliera adelante; Dunban, que nunca la dejó caer con sus consejos.

Y no todos son buenos, debe encontrar al ideal. Que de verdad la quiera. Una búsqueda minuciosa. Se sonroja un poco y baja su cabeza, a lo que la Heropon vuelve a reir.

—¡Oka saber todo! ¡Oka conocer cómo se siente una mujer como tú! —la nopon le da unas palmaditas en la espalda, tratando de reconfortarla—Esposopon no estar, ¡Pero Oka sí! Oka ayudarte. Oka ser buena persona, Oka querer a Melly.

La princesa, sin ni siquiera pensarlo, la toma entre sus brazos y la abraza tiernamente. Al menos no está sola en Bionis, en la oscuridad siempre hay un poco de luz. Oka demuestra serlo. Ella sonríe. El bullicio de la villa parece cobrar fuerza ante eso.

~o~

Riki está fuera, ayudando a los Nopon de Valak, él es quién se encarga de derrotar a todos los monstruos que puedan estar allí afuera, acechando y matando a los pobres arqueólogos de la villa. Dunga le impuso esa tarea. Después de todo es el heropon, ha puesto el nombre de la pequeña villa en alto. Todo un ejemplo para los pequeños.

Al igual que Oka, me es reconfortante ver como cuida de sus pequeños. Yo quiero algún día ser una madre como ella, cariñosa. Más sé que no podré. No podría ver nunca a mis hijos a los ojos, después de lo que ha pasado…

Y ahora, estoy buscando un esposo, un soporte porque en cualquier momento, creo, puedo caer. Qué desagradable. Quisiera ser como alguna vez lo fue mi hermano, él no necesito ningún soporte, yo sólo soy una vergüenza para Bionis. Para todos. No puedo dejar que me vean llorar, así que lo hago en silencio. Una princesa nunca demuestra su lado más débil.

Oka decidió que me quedara esta noche en la villa, acepté. Ella quiere acompañarme en mi búsqueda por un esposo, dice, que sería una buena manera de demostrar que aún puede ser una Heropon. Yo estoy más que encantada. Tales favores tan gratos de parte de esa excepcional madre. Miko se encargará de los pequeños, mientras llega su padre, quién, según ella, lo hará dentro de tres días, cuando los arqueólogos traigan resultados de la expedición. Él los cuidará mientras ella me ayuda.

Oka me adorna una pequeña cama de hojas afuera de la casa, para que duerma confortablemente. El calor de Makna me arrulla, más no puedo dormir. Llevo noches enteras sin conciliar sueño. Recuerdos, pesadillas, gente gritando. Y los Telethia… Debería olvidarlo todo, más no puedo. Quizá… quizá deba llevar este suplicio siempre, después de todo, yo lo provoqué. Cierro los ojos, y espero no tener pesadillas. No quiero.

~o~

Melia despierta con los gritos de la heropon, esa mañana no puede recordar ningún sueño. Nada. Quizá por fin está superando las cosas. Lo primero que ve son las caras preocupadas de los pequeños Nopon, ya saben que su madre se irá de viaje, a retomar su camino de heroína. Saben que su padre llegará en unos días, así que no tienen mucho problema. Los Nopon pueden verse débiles, pero son más fuertes aún que los High Entia. Ellos no lloran, siempre demuestran ser felices. La princesa desea haber nacido Nopon, no existiría la tristeza en ella.

—¡Buenos días, Melly! ¿Melly lista para conseguir esposo?

La princesa asiente, aún adormilada.

—Mamapon, ¿Cuánto tiempo estar fuera?

—No saber, pequeño. Mamapon estar ocupada—Oka suspira, observa a sus hijos tiernamente y continúa, su voz es un poco más triste… en algún sentido—, Necesitan tener tiempo con Papapon. Él no estar mucho con ustedes. Estarán bien.

Dejan la villa, entre los gritos de los Nopon que extrañaran a Oka. La madre excepcional. La carta a Riki deberá llegar ese mismo día en la noche. La Nopon lo que quiere es revivir sus aventuras, y nada mejor que ayudando a una princesa a conseguir esposo. Por más raro que sonara. Oka tiene reputación en la aldea de ser aquella Cupido que pueda juntar a cualquier par de enamorados, ó a los amores platónicos. Como las profecías de Dunga, de una manera diferente. Oka quiere ver a Melia feliz. Sabe por lo que está pasando. Si bien, no lo comprende completamente, entiende que es triste. Muy, muy triste.

_Melia, la princesa sin sonrisa._

La villa de la frontera queda atrás para ambas.

~o~

Atravesamos el bosque Makna, lo que nos toma más de cinco horas, calculo. Ver a todos los Deimos, Orlugas y demás criaturas que deambulan en ese lugar hace que me den escalofríos. Y entonces recuerdo que todo comenzó en ese mismo bosque: Conocí a Shulk, me ayudó a derrotar al Telethia, el inicio de una trágica historia, quizá. El lugar lleno del trinar de las aves, del canto de los grillos, de los animales, me hace sentir viva, de nuevo. Ojalá pudiera olvidarlo todo y quedarme allí para siempre… para siempre…

Cruzamos el lugar a paso un poco rápido mientras hablamos de lo importante que es la familia, estoy más que segura de que Oka hace todo lo posible para verme sonreír. Ó eso quiero creer.

Llegamos a las cascadas de Makna, puedo verlas desde el puente, son increíblemente hermosas. Uno de los lugares más emblemáticos del titán, sin duda. Oka me cuenta sobre sus hazañas en ese lugar, como se convirtió en Heropon después de salvar a un pequeño que iba río abajo, por estar jugando. Una de sus más grandes aventuras. En Makna también conoció a Riki, y bien, sería mentira si digo que ella se enamoró de él a primera vista, no. Ella lo detestaba por ser… bueno, el Heropon más idiota de todos. Tardó mucho tiempo en ver su maravilloso corazón. Una linda historia de amor, que decidió no contarme en detalles porque me aburriría.

Entrar a Bionis para continuar el camino a Satorl, el viaje es largo, más podemos hacerlo en menos de un día, Satorl no es una región muy grande.

Los árboles de éter de Satorl comienzan a brillar a la misma hora en que llegamos, probablemente estemos en la colonia seis a la media noche, aunque, si por mi fuera. Podría quedarme toda la noche en el pantano, ya que es uno de los lugares más hermosos de todo Bionis. Oka no ha hablado, sólo quiere apreciar el panorama que nos ofrece la noche. El brillo se torna más fuerte conforme la noche se adentra más. Es hermoso. Ninguna lluvia de estrellas se compara a lo que se ve ahí todas las noches. Oka camina más lento, observando la fauna y la flor también.

—Había olvidado lo hermoso que ser Satorl —dice, mientras camina lentamente y su pelaje se moja con el agua estancada—. Oka haber trabajado como mercader muchos años aquí. Homs nunca visitar Satorl. Colonia seis temerle a bestias de Satorl. Pero Colonia seis amar Satorl de noche.

Le sonreí, si yo viviera en la colonia seis, quizá pasaría mis días enteros en ese lugar tan mágico. Investigando lo más antiguo de mi civilización. Antes, en Satorl los High Entia tenían su hogar. Me es complicado saber cómo era todo en esos tiempos. Pero no hay duda de que vivían en la hermosura.

—Es un lugar muy bonito, ¿No?, Si yo viviera en la colonia seis, estaría aquí siempre. —suspiro, Oka sólo me sonríe y asiente.

—¡Un hermoso lugar para luna de miel de Melly!

Imaginarme con alguien que me ame en este lugar, con la luz de los árboles, la niebla eterna, el canto de los brogs y de los búhos, los millares de misterios. Creo que, jamás había consentido algo tan estúpido en mi cabeza. Una princesa no puede darse el lujo de una luna de miel. Mucho menos una como yo, que tiene tanto trabajo que hacer… Que tiene un reino que restaurar.

Aunque, una luna de miel… depende de la persona.

—¡N-no Oka! ¡Una princesa no puede darse el lujo de una luna de miel! Tengo un Reino que restablecer. —le dije, ocultando mi rostro sonrojado.

Después de unas horas de caminata en Satorl intentando evitar mojarnos lo más posible, llegamos al campamento Nopon, donde decidimos descanzar. Kacha, la nopon encargada de estudiar las ruinas de los gigantes se comporta de una manera increíblemente hospitalaria. Aunque, no nos presta atención, le es más importante su investigación, quiere llegar al fondo de algo muy gordo que lleva mucho tiempo estudiando. ¿Cómo habrá sido la vida de los gigantes?

La pequeña Oka se duerme rápido, mientras que yo intento conciliar el sueño, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo mucho que me espera en la colonia seis. Debo hablar con Sharla sobre esto, ella es una muy buena amiga, y estoy segura de que me ayudará a buscar al hombre perfecto. Humilde, que cuide a los demás, valiente, amable, que esté decidido a amarme en todos los problemas, y decidido a cuidar de un reino básicamente en ruinas. Un verdadero hombre. No sé si exista, pero si lo hace… estoy segura de que lo voy a encontrar, y se casará conmigo. Y me ayudará. Necesito a alguien. Un apoyo, como dice Oka.

~o~

La mañana llega lo más rápido de lo esperado, Oka y la princesa le agradecen a Kacha por sus atenciones, ella le desea mucha suerte a Melia. Sabe que encontrará a alguien. Melia le devuelve el gesto, diciéndole que pronto descubrirá el enigma de las ruinas, lo que le alegra mucho a la nopon.

Dejan atrás el pantano, con todo lo que conlleva, llegan a la colonia seis rápido, Melia está más que emocionada por ver a Sharla, ya un año sin saber de ella, desde que se ha dedicado a su reino solamente. Y la gran Sharla, a reconstruir el lugar que alguna vez fue su hogar. La misma situación en la que estaba la princesa, sólo que la Homs tiene un soporte mayor: Otharon, Juju y en especial, Reyn. Era obvio que ese tipo y ella eran más que amigos, aunque siguieran ocultándolo.

Entran a la colonia, ver a una High Entia viajando con una Nopon no es algo muy normal, así que llaman mucho la atención. Hasta llegar a los oídos de Sharla, que, no puede creerlo. ¿Qué podría hacer Melia ahí? ¿Por qué en la colonia? ¿Y su reino?

~o~

Sharla sabe que estamos aquí, así que decide dejar rápido todo lo que hace, que, al parecer, es una casa y corre hacia donde estoy, junto con su hermano y, claro, Reyn. Quién, pareciera, no se alegra muchísimo de verme. Ella me abraza de una manera casi maternal, de verdad, de verdad, estimo a esa mujer como a ninguna otra. Sabe por lo que estoy pasando y decide estar conmigo. Así que, si le explico muy bien en qué necesito su ayuda, quizá, acceda. Pero no puedo olvidar que también está atada a su colonia y no puede dejarla a media reconstrucción….

… cosa que yo hice con mi reino.

—¡Melia! ¿Qué haces aquí? —me dice, alegremente, soltándome. Reyn está detrás de ella, mirando la escena atónito, Sharla observa a Oka, no la ubica— Y, ¿Quién es esta Nopon?

Oka comienza a dar saltitos emocionados, y gráciles a la vez.

—¡Mi nombre es Oka! ¡Heropon Oka!

Sonrío, dos grandes mujeres junto a mí… Y yo como toda una maldita inútil. Quisiera desaparecer. Cierro mis ojos, meditándolo un poco.

—Necesitamos tu ayuda… más bien… yo necesito tu ayuda.

Sharla se cruza de brazos y observa a Reyn, que aún no dice nada, sólo intercambia miradas con Juju. Ninguno de los dos entiende, ¿Y cómo van a entender si son hombres?, las cosas de mujeres a las mujeres. Jamás le pediría a un hombre, y mucho menos a uno como Reyn que me ayudara a buscar un Esposo.

…Si de por sí, el concepto de buscar un esposo es idiota.

—Será mejor que me cuentes qué es lo que pasa, Melia. Sabes que no me gusta que me preocupes.

Sonrío, sé que se va a echar a reír cuando le diga para qué necesito su ayuda.

De verdad, ¿Buscar un esposo? Melia, ¿Por qué se te ocurren sólo a ti estas cosas?

_GiygaShade's_

_Buscándote._

_I_

_Prólogo_

_FIN_

* * *

__Desde hace mucho tiempo he deseado escribir algo CURSI, increiblemente CURSI. pero no encontraba a la pareja.

así que, yeah, Xenoblade me la otorgó, una completísima belleza de pareja. sí. OTP. (todas mis parejas de xenoblade son OTP OHNO POR QUÉ)

es lindo escribir el POV de Melly~ ternura.

Esperen un fic tierno que con el paso de capítulos se acaramelará mucho mucho mucho mucho.

LOS AMO.

y ya saben, si les gustó, los reviews no estan de más.


	2. Afinidad

Segundo capítulo, de verdad me divierto muchísimo escribiendo este fic. :'D

ya conocen el disclaimer, disfruten.

LOS AMO

~o~ - Cambio de tercera persona a primera.

* * *

Para sorpresa de Melia, Sharla no sonrió ante la propuesta de ésta, su porte fue serio en todo momento. Oka no dijo nada mientras la princesa lo explicaba detalladamente. Sharla se mantuvo con los brazos cruzados, escuchando detenidamente, mientras Reyn esperaba fuera de la casa junto con Juju. En los ojos de Sharla se podía ver una confusión combinada con disgusto. Y hasta que Melia concluyó, Sharla se atrevió a hablar.

—Melia, ¿Estás segura? —dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana, desde donde podía observar a Reyn y a su hermano, Pensativa, regresó a clavar sus ojos en los de la High Entia. Suspiró—, Buscar a tu persona indicada puede llevarte años.

La doctora sonrió para sus adentros, a Melia lo que le sobraban eran años, a diferencia de los Homs. La mujer tenía noventa y nueve años y aparentaba ser más pequeña que Sharla. La princesa no se detenía pensar que, cuando su esposo Homs muriera, ella quedaría sola, otra vez. Ya todos estarían muertos, sin amigos en quien confiar… Algo verdaderamente duro para los high entia. Sharla se alegró de haber nacido homs por un momento.

—Estoy dispuesta a buscar detalladamente, aunque eso me lleve años. —la voz de Melia era fría, trataba de transmitir el menor sentimiento posible, aunque no fuera así, tenía un nudo en la garganta, ¿cuántos años le tomaría?, Bajó su mirada hasta encontrarse con Oka, que sólo le sonrió y se arqueó un poco, "No te preocupes" fue lo que interpretó de la nopon.

Sharla volvió a suspirar, la mirada triste desapareció y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, aunque, fuera hipócrita. No quería ser cruel con ella, no quería decirle que estaba mejor sola. Melia necesitaba un soporte, pero ¿Qué pasaría cuando ese soporte desapareciera? Ella tenía un maravilloso concepto de los homs, tanto que se interesaba en ellos y no en los de su especie. Como Shulk.

Maldita sea, que se enamorara de Shulk fue un golpe para Sharla, Melia podía enamorarse de cualquiera de su especie y elige a uno aledaño a ésta, sólo para encontrar que esos sentimientos no son correspondidos. Fiora y Shulk siempre estarán juntos, y eso ni una high entia puede cambiarlo. Sharla detestaba pensar en ello, en como el corazón de Melia se partía en dos cuando los veía juntos, sin que ellos lo notaran, demostrándose su amor.

Era como si Gadolt regresara y viera a su antigua futura esposa casada con otro. Pero, Gadolt nunca regresaría. Jamás. Aunque, su vida no se detuvo por ello. Encontró a Reyn, un maravilloso hombre aunque algo cabeza hueca. Su alma gemela, y Gadolt, lo sabe, en alguna parte está orgulloso de que Reyn cumpla su promesa de protegerla.

Sharla despejó su mente y llegó a la conclusión de que Melia necesitaba felicidad, era obvio que esa "pequeña" jamás había experimentado el amor recíproco. Todos lo necesitan, sin amor, Bionis no tendría vida.

—Vale, te ayudaré —le sonrió al mismo tiempo que se paró de la silla y fue en dirección a ella para abrazarla cálidamente—. Quiero verte feliz, Melia.

Melia regresó el abrazo y Oka se unió a él. La princesa tenía amigas, unas verdaderas amigas. Sharla, muy recientemente Oka, y Fiora. Aunque, aún se preguntaba si la prometida de Shulk no era más que hipocresía. Maldita sea, aún sentía sentimientos por él, por más que trató de reprimirlos. Mordió su labio inferior fuertemente, borrando a Fiora de su mente. Sharla y Oka eran verdaderas amigas para ella.

—Muchas… gracias.

~o~

—¿QUÉ? —gritó Reyn, algo que posiblemente se escuchó en todo Bionis e incluso en el brazo caído.

Sharla asintió tranquilamente mientras Oka y yo contuvimos la risa, vaya que Reyn era un posesivo con la pobre Sharla, como si algo malo fuera a pasarle. ¡Es una maravillosa mujer! Obviamente, estará bien. Reyn aún no lo cree, y voltea a verme exigiendo una explicación que no puedo darle por ser tan vergonzosa. Que su novia se vaya para ayudar a una amiga a conseguir esposo. No, no está bien. A todo esto, ¿Reyn y Sharla son novios? Obviamente, hay sentimientos muy fuertes entre ellos, más no estoy segura de que sí haya algo más. Reyn es muy obstinado y no podría decirle nada, hasta que ella diera el primer paso. Obviamente, Sharla no es de esas mujeres.

—Lo que escuchaste, iré a la colonia 9 unos días. Tengo unos asuntos allí.

Reyn la mató con la mirada tan cómicamente.

—¿Piensas dejarme sólo? ¿Y-y si algo te pasa?

Sharla llevó su palma izquierda hasta su frente, vaya que era un testarudo. La expresión de ella terminó en una risa ahogada que también me transmitió a mí. Sonreí honestamente, Reyn preocupado es divertido, mucho.

—No seas exagerado. Sólo serán unos días, una semana a lo mucho. Dos. Tres. No lo sé.

Sharla sólo lo estaba haciendo sufrir más, vaya forma de demostrar amor. Tan rara y pura a la vez. Tomó al chico del mentón y lo acarició, tentándolo. Era obvio que ella lo quería, y mucho. Sólo estaba esperando a que se besaran. Los homs, a diferencia de los High Entia, pueden demostrar su amor en cualquier momento. Lo que los hace hermosos. Reyn rápidamente le arrebató la mano y la apretó contra su pecho, Sharla sonrió.

—¿Y qué voy a hacer tanto tiempo sin ti?

Sharla lanzó una risa estridente, se acercó más a él, mucho mucho mucho más, hasta que su aliento chocó con el de él, sin llegar a rozar sus labios.

—Extrañarme. —le contestó en un susurro.

Tosí un poco, para darme a notar, era como si el mundo no existiera para ellos en esa mirada tan bella que espero algún día compartir con alguien. Ambos se soltaron y voltearon a mí, sonriendo. Entonces, sucedió, Oka saltó entre ellos y dijo lo que yo pensé.

—¡Oka querer beso!

Reyn se la quitó de encima lanzando una risa bastante estúpida y mirando a Sharla profundamente. Llevó su mano a su cabeza y rascó tratando de disimular algo tan pero, tan estúpidamente mal disimulado. Y entonces, escribo palabras que no debería escribir, espero que ningún High Entia encuentre NUNCA este diario, por el amor de Acamonth.

—A mí también me gustaría verlos besándose. —les digo entre sonrisas, ninguno de los dos cree que esas palabras hayan salido de mi boca.

—¿Me-Melia? ¡Oka! ¿Qué clase de cosas dicen? —Sharla se cruza de brazos, como para darse del rogar, algo que no le sale muy bien, por dentro se muere por besar a Reyn, lo intuyo—, ¡Andando, que tenemos que llegar a la colonia 6 y falta un buen tramo!

Sharla tomó el rifle de Gadolt en alto, aún se protege de los peligros aunque, básicamente ya no haya. Vivir sin dioses tiene sus ventajas. Reyn observa como ella le dice adiós de su peculiar manera y como obviamente él no soporta estar lejos de ella, la toma de las manos, la violentamente a su pecho y la abraza. Para después besarla. Ella se está riendo por dentro, yo sólo suspiro mientras que Oka da saltitos de felicidad. Ojalá yo algún día pueda besar así, claro, con la persona a la que amo. Puesto a que nunca lo hecho.

_GiygaShade's_

_Buscándote_

_II_

_ Afinidad_

Nos toma dos días llegar a la colonia 9, en los que comemos con los Nopon mercaderes que se encuentran distribuidos en toda la pierna, nos bañamos en los ríos las tres juntas, y apreciamos la flora y la fauna, en especial Oka, que sube a las espaldas de los animales, que ni siquiera le prestan atención, sabe domarlos como toda una Heropon. En la noche del primer día, en el campamento Nopon, con el que Oka hizo muy buenas amistades, Sharla y yo nos separamos un poco para hablar en privado sobre, claro, el amor.

—Sharla —me le acerco un poco, mientras ella limpia su rifle—, ¿Qué es lo que sientes cuando besas a Reyn?

Ella lanzó una risa bastante nerviosa, puliendo su rifle, se quedó pensativa durante unos minutos en los que los sonidos de la noche se hicieron más y más fuertes.

—Jamás me he detenido a pensar en eso, Melia. Quizá, porque ya lo hago naturalmen-

—¡Eso quiere decir que besas mucho a Reyn!

De nuevo me observó, como si no se imaginara esas palabras saliendo de mi boca. Creo que me estoy dejando llevar por la emoción del asunto, olvidar los problemas por un rato no está mal, aunque la verdad…. Me sienta pésimo.

—¡Melia! ¿Qué te está pasando? Estás muy insistente con los temas amorosos—bajé un poco la cabeza, puesto a que yo no conozco el amor, ella se percató y continuó—, a propósito, ¿Qué clase de hombre quieres?

Sonreí, me lo había planteado muchas veces, decírselo no me vendría mal, es Sharla, estoy segura de que ayudará.

—Quiero un hombre fuerte, valeroso, que no le tenga miedo a nada, que esté decidido a quererme a mí y a mi reino, que ame su vida, a Bionis; Que se enorgullezca de ser un Homs. Quiero un hombre que siempre sonría, que encuentre la forma de salir de los problemas. Algo así.

_Shulk._

Sharla se echó a reír, al principio me molesté porque no le encontré sentido a sus risas, hasta que me explico.

—Vale, vale, Melia, es posible que encuentres uno así, pero te llevará tiempo.

—El tiempo que lleve, lo haré.

~o~

La brisa cálida de la colonia 9 les da la bienvenida a las tres, que se detienen a observar la inmensidad del lago desde el mirador de la colonia Tephra. Melia está sólo a unos pasos de reencontrarse con Shulk, Dunban y con Fiora. Aunque, no quiere pensar en ella como una enemiga, oh vamos. Shulk jamás la amaría a ella, aunque no aceptaba la idea. Estaba más que emocionada por el motivo de que vería a sus viejos amigos y, claro, porque comenzaría con su búsqueda de marido.

Sharla insistió en que buscara en esa colonia, ya que como la colonia 6 apenas se estaba reconstruyendo, la gente era muy poca, y los hombre estaban ó casados ó mayormente viejos. Así que no le quedó más que acceder.

Bajaron hasta la colonia, Oka cogía a los conejos con sus brazos nopon y los lanzaba, lo que las hacía reír. Sharla estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, Melia sabía muy bien que no estaría mucho tiempo con ella, la dejaría a merced de Fiora y de Shulk. Ella tendría que hacerse de más amigos, puesto a que no quería estorbar en la vida amorosa de los dos y ganarse el odio eterno de Fiora. No.

¿Fiora como amiga? No ¿Fiora como enemiga? Mucho menos.

Llegaron a la colonia, por fin. Sharla sabía perfectamente dónde vivía Fiora, justo a la entrada del distrito comercial, así que no se les hizo difícil encontrar la pequeña casa. Melia suspiró, la gente la observaba azorada, por culpa de sus pequeñas alas en la cabeza. Homs que nunca han visto a un High Entia, que ternura. Sharla tocó la puerta estrepitosamente.

Se escuchó el sonido de unas pisadas rápidas que bajaban las escaleras. Abrieron la puerta, nada más y nada menos que Fiora, quién, no supo si sonreír y hacer una mueca de confusión al verlas. Fue un momento más que incómodo. No supo si invitarlas a pasar, en realidad, no supo qué hacer. A Sharla si la esperaba, ¿Pero a Melia? Jamás le pasó por la cabeza que visitara la colonia.

—¿Sharla? ¿Melia? ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó en tono preocupado.

Luego se dio cuenta de la Nopon que las acompañaba. Tres chicas buscándola, ¿Qué en Bionis estaba pasando?

—Fiora, sé que esto te parecerá raro pero…

—¡Melly necesitar tu ayuda! —completó Oka, saltando un poco.

Fiora las invitó a pasar por fin y las sentó, Dunban estaba trabajando, así que sólo estaban ellas cuatro para hablar de eso que tanto le intrigaba a la homs. Les sirvió un poco de agua y se sentó junto a ellas.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, chicas?

De nuevo Melia tuvo que explicar todo de pies a cabeza. Que necesitaba un esposo, que era una costumbre High Entia, que quería enamorarse. A lo que Fiora le sonrió y la abrazó, algo que Melia no se esperó venir de ella. Oka se unió al abrazo después.

—Eso es tierno. Me alegra que nuestra pequeña Melia quiera enamorarse.

Su tono casi fraternal le causó escalofríos a Melia, de nuevo pensando que la novia de Shulk no era más que una hipócrita que no la quería cerca. No, no era así. Quizá las intenciones de Fiora eran puras, tan puras como el agua de Makna. A Melia no le quedó más que devolver el abrazo.

—Gracias, Fiora. Gracias por querer ayudarme.

—¡Claro que voy a ayudarte! Hay demasiados hombres en la colonia, ¡habría que hacer una lista! Al menos, busca uno que te llame la atención, que te parezca guapo, de ahí, ya veremos cómo se desarrolla la cosa.

Sharla dio un sorbo a su agua.

—Fiora, pero es una princesa, no necesita a cualquier homs, tiene que ser uno con un excelente corazón. _Como Shulk._

~o~

Vete al infierno, Sharla. Sé que sólo dijiste eso para que yo me enfureciera un poco. Una vez me dijo que hablara con Fiora sobre mis sentimientos a Shulk, obviamente no lo hice, ni lo haré. Se está portando bien conmigo y no quiero terminar eso. Y espero que se siga portando de esa manera conmigo, ó si no, terminaré hartándome.

Fiora lanzó una risilla tonta y se puso de pie, para ir a la ventana, donde se quedó contemplando un poco, como esperando algo. Quizá Shulk ó muy probablemente su hermano. Oka subió a su cabeza, Fiora la sostuvo con sus manos para que no se cayera. Sin dejar de ver al horizonte y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja abrió la boca:

—Shulk no es el mejor hombre, tiene sus contras. Como todos —volteó hacia Sharla, aún con la Heropon en la cabeza—. ¿No es eso cierto, Sharla?

A Sharla le llevó unos segundos captar lo que Fiora trató de decirle, intenté no reírme, por primera vez Fiora tenía un punto a su favor y poner de ejemplo a Reyn, magnifico.

—Vale, Fiora, todas tenemos una definición diferente de hombre perfecto.

La conversación se desvió hacia temas que no tienen que ver con mi búsqueda, la reconstrucción de la colonia 6, el trabajo de Shulk, la milicia, Alcamoth, Bionis, la reconstrucción de Mechonis por parte de Linada y Vanea, Dunban como el segundo capitán de la colonia 6. Poco a poco ellos tres se convertían en celebridades de la colonia, cosa que Fiora dijo odiar. "No quiero que nos den méritos por algo que hicimos entre todos" dijo refiriéndose a las batallas que libraron Nopon, Homs y High Entia juntos. Y luego nosotros, provocándolo todo. Y Meyneth. Recordamos el viaje, entre sonrisas y mucha, mucha tristeza. Fiora sabe que yo sufro demasiado por algo que no debería de importarme, al menos no tanto. Aún recuerdo a Lorithia y mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas de odio.

Tocan la puerta, Fiora abre con una gran sonrisa, mientras yo trato de disimular mi tristeza y odio juntos. Shulk entra la casa con la mirada que había puesto Fiora al principio. Ya le habíamos dicho a Fiora que nosotras estábamos de visita, nada más. No me gustaría que Shulk se enterara de mi búsqueda, que horriblemente vergonzoso de mi parte. Sería un motivo de burla para la pareja de Fiora con el portador de la Monado.

—¡Menos mal que traje suficiente comida! —gritó al vernos e inmediatamente corrió a abrazarnos, Oka incluída, pues había pasado un tiempo ayudando a la villa de la frontera, donde la conoció—, ¿Y Riki? ¿Y Reyn?

—Riki cuidar pequepons.

—Reyn está ocupado reconstruyendo la colonia junto con mi hermano, y él voluntariamente dijo que se quedaría.

Oka y yo sabíamos que eso no era verdad, Sharla, no sabíamos que mentir era lo tuyo.

—Lástima —dijo Shulk, abrazando fervorosamente a Fiora—, espero puedan venir después.

No aguanto verlos juntos, no los soporto, los detesto por ser tan… amorosos. Debería sentirme feliz por ellos pero no puedo, hay algo en mí que me lo impide. Probablemente sea que debo enamorarme de otra persona. Por eso estoy aquí, ¿no?

—Necesito tomar aire fresco —solté sin pensarlo—, ¿Hay algún lugar relajante por aquí?, El viaje me tiene cansada.

Las miradas se dirigen a mí.

—Claro, puedes ir al parque de la colina, está cerca de aquí. —contesta Fiora, aún abrazando a Shulk. Sharla pone ojos en blanco, aunque, Fiora no tiene la culpa de no saber.

—Gracias. —me levanto y me dirijo a la puerta.

—¡Oka acompañarte!

—No, Oka, quiero estar sola por un momento.

Dejo la casa, la mirada decepcionada de Oka me sigue, Sharla está un poco furiosa por mi actitud, Fiora parece estar preocupada y Shulk, mucho más, aunque en el interior no le importe. Mejor me voy de ahí, a ellos, de verdad no quiero verlos besándose. El simple pensamiento me da escalofríos. Me dirijo al parque, no está lejos y fue fácil de encontrar, sólo tuve que subir unas escaleras.

La tarde cae para dar lugar a la noche, desde ese lugar puedo ver la inmensa colonia, casi tan grande como Alcamoth, puedo escuchar el sonido de los pájaros e insectos. Me evoca a acostarme en el pasto. No hay ningún High Entia que vea a su princesa hacer tal cosa así que ¿Por qué no? Me acuesto y cierro los ojos, dejándome llevar por el viento y los sonidos. Poco a poco se hace de noche y mis pensamientos comienzan a varar, me olvido de muchas cosas por un momento y recuerdo la sensación de tranquilidad.

—¿Melia?

Hasta que alguien me interrumpió. La voz de un hombre que al principio no ubiqué. Hasta que abrí los ojos para verlo, sus ojos cruzan con los míos, otra vez esa maldita cara de confusión. Nadie nunca me esperó en la colonia 9, estoy segura. Es Dunban, hermano mayor de Fiora, héroe de Bionis y uno de los mejores soldados del titán.

—¿Dunban? De todos los seres de Bionis no pensé en encontrarme contigo aquí. —me levanté, no quería que alguien como él me viera acostada, digo, que pena. Es lo que más se acerca a un High Entia por su forma de ser.

Él sólo se echó a reír.

—¡Vaya forma de hablarme a un viejo compañero! —se sentó junto a mí—, ¿Qué haces en la colonia?

—He venido de visita. Quería ver como estaban.

Dunban clavó su mirada en mi otra vez. Sabía que estaba mintiendo, tratar de persuadirlo es casi imposible, pareciera que lo sabe todo. Él lanzó una risa un tanto seria.

—No mientas, Melia. No vendrías a colonia sólo por visitar.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—No vendrías por el simple hecho de no ver a mi hermana. ¿Me equivoco?

Me levanté en alerta, de una manera muy estúpida.

—¿Ves? —continúa—, ¡Eso lo confirma!

Vuelvo a sentarme, hay un minuto de silencio entre los dos, la brisa acaricia nuestro cabello. No sabemos qué decir, no quiero hablar sobre su hermana y al parecer él tampoco. Mucho menos de la relación que tiene con Shulk. Aunque, claro, Dunban siempre ha sido abierto a esa relación, él sabe que Shulk debe casarse con Fiora, ley de la vida.

—¿Qué te trae aquí, Dunban? —rompí el silencio, con lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

—Este es un lugar relajante, puedo olvidarme de mis problemas aquí —lo mismo, Dunban, lo mismo. Al menos tenemos algo en común—. Pero más importante, ¿Qué te trae a ti por aquí?

Suspiré.

—Hace días cumplí noventa y nueve años… y es un ritual high entia que busque un esposo Homs… Por más insignificante que suene, quiero seguir la tradición, porque soy la heredera.

—Yo no pienso que sea insignificante, Melia. Eres una High Entia real, debes continuar con la tradición. Encontrarás a alguien.

Dunban es muy maduro y con él si puedo platicar de una buena manera, así que me atreví a preguntarle lo mismo que a Sharla.

—Dunban… ¿Qué se siente besar?

Él me miró confundido y sonrió.

—Eso, tendrás que descubrirlo tú. Cada persona evoca una sensación diferente, Melia.

Tendría que descubrirlo, y lo haré algún día, cuando llegue la persona indicada, si es que llega.

—¿Te has enamorado?

Bajó la cabeza, me di cuenta de que la pregunta había tocado alguna fibra sensible en él. No quise indagar más.

—Hay cosas que es mejor no preguntar, Melia. El pasado suele ser duro.

Me quedé callada, lamentando preguntarle eso. Espero no haberlo molestado.

En la colonia nueve, al lado de Dunban me di cuenta de que la búsqueda iba a ser muy pero muy intrincada. No quería que me hirieran así, si es que a él lo habían herido.

* * *

¿Quién pudo haber herido a Dunban? Hay cierta NPC de colony 9 a la que puedo meter en esto because of yeah. La cosa apenas toma forma y los nombres de los siguientes capítulos los llevarán a saber qué onda con el de este.

LOL ¿afinidad? Sí.

Los amo, ya saben que si les gustó, un review...

aunque siento que esta sección es lo más solo del universo.


	3. Dolor

Paciencia que la historia va tomando forma poco a poco. Me sigue divirtiendo muchísimo escribir este fic. Like, really.

Perdonenme si hay errores, después los corrijo, la emoción me ganó.

Ya conocen el disclaimer.

~o~ - Cambio de punto de vista. (recuerden que la única persona con POV en esta historia es Melia)

~~o~~o~~ - Cambio de escena.

Espero no hacerlos bolas con esto xD

Por cierto, Muchas gracias a KFArtylover por su review, me llena de esperanza. I LOVE YOU LIKE REALLY.

* * *

—¡Shulk, Fiora! ¡Están tardando mucho!

Gritó Melia, que les llevaba un poco de ventaja. Iba tomada de la mano de alguien, a quien no distinguió bien al principio. Él y su novia corrieron, Fiora más rápido que él. El paisaje era diferente, una colonia 9 en otoño, con las usuales hojas cayendo por las calles, el color del cielo rojizo que identifica esas tardes tempranas, el sonido de los niños corriendo, las aves cantando, y los pasos apresurados de la princesa High Entia junto a los de su acompañante. Fiora volteó hacia él, quién aún no asimilaba la situación.

—¿Shulk? ¿Qué estás esperando? —Ella se detiene en seco para esperarlo.

Él no sabe por qué, pero sigue corriendo, sonríe. Toma la mano de Fiora, para continuar con ella. Llegan hasta donde está Melia con ese hombre, que al principio no es más que una silueta borrosa que poco a poco va tomando forma. Fiora vuelve a hablar, lo que hace que Shulk la mire penetrantemente, para después dirigir su mirada a los otros dos.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer, hermano?

Sí, Fiora le acababa de llamar hermano. Hermano. Ahí, lo borroso de disipó. Melia iba de la mano de Dunban. Y se veían muy felices juntos. Como algo más que amigos. Una pareja en completa armonía.

Shulk despertó.

Se dio palmadas en la cabeza para corroborar que su sueño había sido veraz, todo estaba confuso. Sólo era un sueño, quizá ver a Melia ese mismo día le había impactado de tal manera y la vio hablar con Dunban afuera de la casa en la noche, se habían topado en el parque. Como adultos, sus temas de conversación abrumaron a Shulk. Suspiró, sólo era un sueño. No se pudo imaginar a esos dos juntos, simplemente no se llevan. Sonrió levemente, un sueño no debía confundirlo ni abrumarlo. Pero…. ¿Por qué?

~~o~~o~~

Sus labios palpitantes, rosados, deliciosos, tan cerca de los de él. Amor eterno. Se casarían después de la guerra entre los titanes, se lo habían jurado mutuamente. Un amor tan puro, hermoso, perfecto. Dos almas gemelas que lo comparten todo. Pero al final, dos corazones con intenciones diferentes. Ambas buenas, pero complicadas. El amor fraternal contra el deber de proteger. Un espíritu apegado a su progenitor y un espíritu libre, sin ninguna atadura. Pero en el amor esas diferencias quedan en el olvido, hasta que sucede lo inevitable.

Ella era hija de un herrero de la colonia, el mejor de todos, para ser exactos. Siempre había sido apegada a él, la perfecta relación Padre-hija, sin nada que los detuviera. Se cuidaban mutuamente aunque él trabajara más de la cuenta. Pero, exactamente eso fue lo que acabó con el encanto. Él servía a su titán y en la batalla definitiva no tuvo otra opción más que ir. Él, su armadura y su enorme martillo que usaba en el combate.

Creían que era amor verdadero, quizá sí. No lo sabrá porque quedó todo en el pasado por culpa de ella… y de él. El remordimiento que nunca se va.

Esos labios rozados que tantas veces besó. Ese cabello rubio, corto y ondulado. Ese cuerpo que poseyó durante un tiempo. La hizo suya y él era de ella, en cuerpo y alma. Y justo cuando la situación se volvía más y más hermosa, las alas fueron cortadas abruptamente y ambos cayeron al suelo, a la dura realidad. De ello no quedó más que un recuerdo, hermoso y horrible a la vez. El doloroso recuerdo de las noches que pasaron juntos. Aún puede escucharla gritándole, llorándole, reclamándole lo mucho que lo odia. Si tan sólo hubiera podido salvarlo, hubiera podido salvar a su padre. Si en vez de la fama, hubiera salvado a ese pobre hombre que luchó hasta el final. Nunca pudo explicar esa muerte, se volvieron dos completos extraños. Con amor y odio, mezclados.

Désirée.

Melia le había hecho recordarla con su pregunta. Una herida que creía cerrada, comenzó a sangrar de nuevo, y abundantemente.

—_Te prometo que después de esto, estaremos juntos para siempre._

Recordó sus propias palabras, él siempre fue sincero con ella. Estaba recostada en su pecho desnudo, después de haberse demostrado su amor mutuo se limitaron a hablar tranquilamente. Sus respiraciones se sincronizaban con las de él. Ella suspiró, no creía en su palabra.

—_¿De verd—_

La calló con un profundo beso, no quería discutir con la mujer que sería su futura esposa. Ella le continuó el juego y siguió el compás del movimiento de sus labios, hasta separarse de él. Tenía su cuerpo desnudo frente a él, lo había visto tantas veces, pero seguía siendo hermoso, tan bien formado.

—_Espero mantengas tu promesa…_

Dunban dio media vuelta en la cama, sobre su brazo paralizado. Trató de hacer que todos los pensamientos se esfumaran, que todas las conversaciones con ella quedaran en el olvido junto con las noches. En especial la última. Suspiró profundamente y cerró sus ojos, esperando no soñar con ella, otra vez. Ya tenía mucho sin recordarla, hasta ese día. Si tan sólo Xord… siguiera vivo.

_GiygaShade's_

_Buscándote _

_III_

_Dolor_

Estiré mis brazos después de una noche de sueño placentero, por alguna razón. No me sentía ni ansiosa ni nerviosa por el inicio de mi búsqueda. A mi lado, Oka seguía dormida y en el suelo de madera, envuelta en cobijas, estaba Sharla. Ella había insistido en que durmiera en la cama, haciendo hincapié en que soy una princesa. Sinceramente me da igual. Fiora duerme en el otro cuarto, y Dunban accedió a descansar en casa de Shulk. No pusimos ningún pero a eso. En ese momento, sólo había mujeres en la casa de los hermanos. Sonidos abajo, Fiora ya estaba despierta, quizá preparando el desayuno. Bostecé y me acurruqué en la cama otra vez, recordando el día anterior.

El viaje con Sharla, ver a Fiora y a Shulk juntos y mi plática que se prolongó con Dunban, aparentemente estaba trabajando como entrenador de la milicia, sin importar su problema en el brazo derecho. Recordé su cabeza baja y su mirada triste después de haberle hecho preguntas de las que me arrepiento. No quería hacerle daño, no. Mejor olvidar eso y la mezcla de los sentimientos encontrados al ver a su hermana con el chico del que alguna vez me enamoré. Al cual busco suplantar con el pretexto de una tradición de mi gente. Que es verdad, pero que me lastima aceptar.

Me levanto cuidadosamente, tratando de no mover a Oka de lugar, ojalá sueñe seguido con su esposo. Ya, que yo, no sueño con nadie. Aún. Me acomodo el camisón que Fiora hizo el favor de prestarme y me dirijo a bajar lentamente las escaleras, pensativa. Llego hasta la cocina y la veo a ella, ya lista para hacer su día, vestida, con su cabello peinado y su mágica sonrisa. Cuando me ve bajar, no puede evitar enfatizarla más. Yo le devuelvo el gesto, aunque de manera menos expresiva, más muerta.

—Buenos días, Melia. ¿Cómo estás? —me pregunta, caminando de un lugar a otro en la cocina, preparando el desayuno.

Cojo una silla y me siento, observándola en su frenética manera de cocinar, deseando ser como ella. Como siempre lo he querido.

—Bien, Fiora. Gracias —le doy otra mirada, esta vez sonrío—, ¿Qué haces?

Ella se recarga en el horno, suspirando fingidamente.

—El desayuno… ó lo que espero sea el desayuno. He decidido hacer unas galletas en conmemoración de que estás aquí, pero —se rascó la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados y su habitual sonrisa—, creo que no me saldrán buenas. Ó, al menos no tan buenas como las que hace mi hermano. Él es todo un maestro de la cocina—da media vuelta y observa el horno rápidamente para continuar con su posición—. Vendrá a desayunar hoy… ¡Por cierto! Melia, cuando quieras, te prepararé un baño. Tú sólo dime.

Vaya que necesito un baño, vaya que lo necesito. Pienso, para después asentir. Ella me dijo que justo después de que las galletas terminaran de hornearse, subiría rápidamente a prepararlo. Le ayudé a sacarlas del horno en cuanto estuvieron listas, ni Sharla, ni Oka se han levantado. Ella sube a prepararme el baño, la bañera es pequeña, pero quepo en ella, lo cual es un punto bueno. En cuanto toco el agua caliente, mis pequeñas alas revolotean del placer. Tenía tanto sin disfrutar un buen baño, desde que mi reino cayó.

Miro mi cuerpo desnudo, no tengo las curvas de Sharla ni el cabello perfecto de Fiora. Al contrario, sólo tengo dos pequeñas alas que dejan al descubierto mi herencia mitad High Entia mitad homs. No soy tan bonita como ellas dos, no.

Me sumerjo en el agua, esperando lo mejor de ese día. De nuevo Shulk tomado de la mano de Fiora regresan a mi cabeza, junto con la mirada triste de Dunban. Y mi vida, Kallian. Recuerdo mi reino, a mi verdadera madre, mi infancia, mi único amor que me fue arrebatado… aunque nunca fue mío. Nunca. Nunca. Me quedo ahí, hasta que me falta el aire.

~~o~~o~~

Alcamoth. El mar de Eryth. Los High Entia. Todo, tan escaso, tan triste, tan falto de vida. Y ella, observando al cielo, deseando ser la princesa, ella no dejaría a su pueblo por una simple tradición estúpida. No. Ahora debía escuchar las penas de su pueblo, acabar con los transformados que aún quedaban en alguna parte, y claro, vivir con tantos remordimientos. Su hermano, su madre, la orden para la que trabajó su vida entera. Su nula realeza. Su sangre sucia. Sus alas ligeramente más pequeñas que las normales y más ágiles.

El cielo matinal de Eryth siempre le relajaba, aunque lo odiaba al mismo tiempo. El sonido del mar, de los animales que buscan un lugar en Bionis. Y la princesa de su gente ni siquiera estaba ahí para escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Debía buscarla, para darle a entender lo idiota que es. Si tan sólo el hermano de la princesa siguiera vivo, su hermano. Si tan sólo estuviera a su lado. Se maldijo por haber nacido, como siempre. Y debía ponerle un final a todo. Debía hacerlo.

Se puso de pie y extendió sus alas, a diferencia de los demás, ella podía volar con ellas, algo que le agradecía a haber vivido en la oscuridad de la organización. Suspiró y se elevó tan alto como puedo, las alas le dolían un poco pero debía controlarlo. Había sido en su tiempo, la más importante de la organización. Y ahora, iba encontrar a la supuesta princesa, aún tuviera que buscar en Bionis de cabeza a pies.

Quizá así, su vida tomaría algún sentido, por fin.

~~o~~o~~

Dunban salió de la casa de Shulk en el distrito militar, más específicamente, en el laboratorio. Ese lugar le evocaba tantos recuerdos: sus pláticas con Dickson y Mumkhar, que Désirée siempre interrumpía. Esas cuatro paredes estaban inundadas de recuerdos con sonrisas, recuerdos de cosas que ya no existen. Sus mejores amigos le traicionaron y el amor de su vida terminó odiándole. Pero, su vida no estaba tan mal, sin contar la ausencia de Désirée.

Su hermana le había invitado a desayunar, junto con Shulk. No podía despreciar esa oferta. Le había costado despertar al portador de la monado, bastante. Su primera noche durmiendo en una casa ajena, olvidando las veces que lo hizo con Désireé. Sonrió y observó el cielo marital, de verdad, su vida no estaba tan mal. Sólo faltaba ella. Sólo ella. El pasado se queda como eso, Dunban debía entenderlo. Negó para sí con la cabeza, ya no serviría de nada pensar en esa mujer. Ya no.

Shulk por fin salió, y juntos salieron del distrito militar, al principio no se dijeron nada, el chico quería despertar. Caminando por la plaza central, Dunban recordó las preguntas de Melia. No las había hecho con una mala intención, pero le habían recordado muchas cosas. Por un momento su mente vagó a ella, ¿Cómo la estaría pasando con Fiora? No se necesitaba de ciencia avanzada para saber que Melia aún no se llevaba tan bien con ella, quizá Melia aún sentía algo por Shulk y eso le afectaba. Y pensó en su tristeza. Ella vio caer a su reino y hace lo que está en sus manos para restaurarlo. Una gran princesa, futura reina.

—Shulk, ¿qué opinas de Melia? —soltó Dunban, le intrigaba saberlo. Rara vez hablaba de ella.

Shulk le observó confundido por un momento, y mientras caminaban, él no podía dejar de pensar en el nada usual sueño que había tenido, y ahora él preguntándole sobre Melia. ¿Qué en Bionis estaba sucediendo? La imagen de ellos tomados de la mano no se iba de su cabeza.

—Pienso que es una maravillosa princesa, mira que sacar adelante a su reino. Aunque, no me explico muy bien qué hace aquí. Quizá necesitaba un descanso, yo que sé. Creo que es muy linda, maternal de alguna manera. Y madura.

Dunban asintió, pensaban lo mismo. Aunque, Shulk no dejaba la imagen de su sueño. Simplemente, no podía. Tenía que hablarlo con alguien, quizá con Fiora.

~o~

Me sequé y me vestí mientras escuchaba las risas y cantos alegres de Oka. Se había levantado muy activa y con nulas ganas de asearse. Sharla estaba en el baño, le escuchábamos tararear y no pudimos dejar de reír por un momento. Me sentí feliz en ese momento, en compañía de ellas, y de Fiora. Que cuidaba sus galletas y procuraba que no se enfriaran demasiado. Me dirigí hacia la ventana del cuarto, hacía un muy buen día en la colonia, la gente iba de un lado al otro. Observé sus pasos y entonces fue cuando lo vi. Un hombre rubio, con ropas caras y mirada perdida. Captó mi atención de una manera tan complicada. Demasiado guapo y extraño. Simplemente, quería conocerlo.

Oka se acercó a mí, gritándome de felicidad. Me alejé de la ventana, no quería que me viera espiándolo. Y mi siguiente reacción fue no muy creíble de mi parte, simplemente, jamás lo entenderé: En cuanto Sharla salió de la bañera, corrí escalera abajo para no verla desnuda, fue un buen pretexto para ir hacia Fiora, que seguía contemplando sumisamente esas maravillosas galletas que aún no probábamos. Como ya dije, corrí hacia ella y las palabras se escaparon de mi boca al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abría. Todo pasó tan rápido.

—Fiora, ¿QUIÉN ES ESE HOMBRE RUBIO QUE VISTE TAN ELEGANTE?

En ese mismo momento, Dunban y Shulk estaban cruzando la puerta, y lograron escucharlo. Dunban lanzó una risilla y Shulk pareció absorto en sus pensamientos. Me ruboricé demasiado, aunque, al parecer, Shulk ni atención había prestado. Simplemente se perdió. Dunban y yo nos miramos a los ojos, le sonreí, él notó el rojo en mis mejillas y arqueó la ceja. No debía emocionarme demasiado con alguien a quien no conocía.

Minutos después ya estábamos todos sentados en la pequeña mesa, esperando a que Sharla terminara de vestirse para que bajara a desayunar con nosotros. Fiora no quitaba la vista de esas galletas, al igual que Dunban. Shulk no me dirigía la palabra, y la verdad es que lo prefiero así. Él es de Fiora. No mío. Recuerda, Melia. Cuando Sharla llegó, con el cabello aún mojado y la nopon en su cabeza, el silencio se rompió, empezando por ella.

—Whoah. Pareciera que vieron un fantasma ó algo. Que seriedad —cogió su silla al lado de Dunban y Fiora y se sentó lenta grácilmente— ¿Qué pasa?

Ni idea de lo que había pasado, el silencio se disipó con un grito emocionado de Fiora.

—¡Melia! ¡Creo que te refieres a Kenny!

Dunban sonrió levemente y llevó su mano hacia las galletas de su hermana, que nadie las había probado aún y habló:

—¿Kenny? ¿El artista de la colonia?, Escuché que ese hombre ha perdido la inspiración últimamente, quizá necesite una novia ó algo así.

—¡Exacto! Y no es un mal hombre, así que no perderías nada conociéndolo, Melia.

Sharla llevó una de las galletas de Fiora a su boca, la mordisqueó. La hermana de Dunban observaba fervorosamente la reacción de la Homs, que, no era muy alentadora. Sharla observó el pequeño bocadillo, asqueada.

—¿Quién demonios cocinó esto? Es una galleta, no un arma para matar a los dioses.

Fiora, un tanto enojada mordió una de sus galletas, sólo para después vomitarla, lo cual fue cómico y asqueroso al mismo tiempo. Dunban también comió, a él no le causaron ningún mal. Luego Shulk, que no aguantó y tuvo que salir de la casa para sacarla de su boca. Oka pidió agua desesperadamente luego de probarla y al final yo, conocí el infierno. Maldita sea. Era la galleta más salada que había probado en mi corta a la vez larga vida.

—¡Fiora! ¿QUÉ?

—Creo que… me equivoqué. Confundí el azúcar con la sal. Son muy parecidos.

—¡No! —gritamos todos al unísono, a lo que Oka se echó a reír, seguido lo hicimos nosotros. Necesitaba una reunión así. Con ellos.

Sonreí y agradecí, de verdad me alegré de tener amigos como ellos, y Fiora. Que aún no sé si es de fiar ó no. Kenny, el primer hombre en el que me había fijado en esa colonia, y uno de los más cotizados según los hermanos. Oka estaba más que muerta por conocerlos y por ayudarme. No paraba de hablar de cuándo sería mi primera cita con él. ¡Pero cómo si aún no lo conozco bien! Y vaya que me llamaba la atención demasiado. Demasiado.

_Kenny_

Acompañé a Fiora a comprar cosas para la cena, en el distrito comercial. Elegir me era difícil y los gustos de la homs son completamente diferentes a los míos. Sharla daba un paseo por el distrito militar, para ver cómo iban sus soldados. Shulk y Dunban también estaban en ese distrito, lo usual. Oka decidió ayudarme a acercarme al supuesto hombre llamado Kenny, pero, desapareció, había ido a jugar con las niñas de la colonia. Vaya ayuda que es. Esposo y mujer completamente iguales.

Fiora y yo buscábamos las frutas indicadas, no cualquiera. Fiora me habló de lo mucho que su hermano las odia. Así que el antiguo héroe de la colonia tendría que aguantarse y comerlas. Entonces, sucedió. Sin que yo me acercara a él, él se acercó. Fiora sonrió en cuanto clavó su mirada en mi, se movió entre la muchedumbre. El tiempo fue más rápido. Era guapo, pero pude presentir que no es lo que busco. Aún así, seguí el juego.

—¡Kenny! ¡Hola! —le gritó Fiora, alegremente, mientras yo me ocultaba nada discretamente entre los cestos de frutas que los vendedores recién habían recogido.

El hombre ondeó su palma y se dirigió a nosotras, un poco más apresurado. Su mirada y la mía seguían unidas. Por alguna extraña razón. Y no sentía nada, no como la primera vez que vi a Shulk.

—¡Buenos días, Fiora! —me miró—, no tengo el placer de conocerte, ¿Cómo te llamas?

—¡Oh!, Ella es Melia. Está de visita. —Fiora habló por mí, algo que no soporté al momento aunque, sólo trataba de ayudarme.

—Mucho gusto. —solté fríamente.

Todo iba bien en ese momento, ó casi todo. Una chica se acercó al hombre, gritó su nombre. Había interrumpido todo, que ni siquiera había empezado.

—Kenny, necesito tu ayuda.

Fiora volvió a saludar, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, fingida. Intuía que esa mujer no le caía nada bien. Era bastante linda, con ese cabello rubio sujetado. Probablemente después de Sharla, la mujer más linda que había visto. Mujeres Homs, tan raras. Ella le regresó el gesto a Fiora, de una manera ni muy fingida, ni veraz. Simplemente, fría. Extraña. Y sus ojos reflejaban un sentimiento extraño, que en ese momento no comprendí.

—Ah, mi joven pupíla. ¿Qué se te ofrece? —Kenny nos dio la espalda para observarla a ella.

—No puedo con ese proyecto. Sé que llevo meses con él, pero no puedo terminarlo… cada que lo intento…

—Rompes en llanto por recordar a tu padre, ¿No?

La joven asintió. Fiora bajó su cabeza.

—Lo sien-

—No te disculpes, Fiora. No fue tu culpa. —la mujer le sonrió de una manera no tan fría.

Trató de cambiar el tema. Desvió su mirada hacia mí, un tanto curiosa.

—¿Y tú eres…?

Me presenté de nuevo, un poco más cálida, no quería por terminarle cayendo mal toda la gente, en especial a ella, que tenía algo extraño.

—Un gusto, mi nombre es Désireé. Escultora. A veces me encontrarás deambulando por la colonia en busca de ideas.

Désireé. Un nombre que con el tiempo, escucharía muchísimo de la boca de Shulk, Fiora y especialmente Dunban.

~o~

Dunban salió del distrito militar después de un arduo día entrenando a los chicos junto con Shulk. Añoraba Reyn, mucho. Y fuera de eso, a Dickson y a Mumkhar, aunque se había jurado no pensar en ellos más. Shulk decidió quedarse en el laboratorio unas horas más, ordenando varias cosas. El sol se ponía. Y los recuerdos regresaban. Ella. Otra vez.

Caminó por la plaza central en dirección al distrito residencial, el opuesto a su casa. En realidad quería ir al parque a des estresarse y reflexionar, como todos los días. Su rutina siempre consistía en eso.

Fue cuando la vio. Recargada a un costado de la plaza. No quiso dirigirle la palabra, aunque le era prácticamente imposible. La luz la hacía ver como una diosa, de verdad era hermosa. Vislumbró algo, su cara empapada, de lágrimas otra vez. Sus ojos y los de ella se conectaron por un momento, hasta que ambos los desviaron. Tenían tanto que pensar. Los años pasaban lentamente y esos dos no se molestaban en hablar, en aclararlo todo. Si tan sólo Xord estuviera ahí. Maldita sea. Maldita sea. Ella sería su esposa y estarían juntos por siempre.

Aumentó su paso, de verdad no quería acercarse a ella y preguntarle el por qué de sus lágrimas aunque fuera más que obvio. Se maldijo. Ella comenzó a caminar, en dirección opuesta a la de él, más terminarían encontrándose. Pasó junto a él, sin ni siquiera notarlo. Simplemente, llorando. Llorando. Désireé, la mujer que no conocía la felicidad.

Llegó al parque, se sentó, estaba temblando. Era raro que él quisiera llorar, muy raro. Más lo hacía de vez en cuando, recordando su amargo pasado. Sus amigos perdidos, el amor de su vida que se esfumó por su culpa. Cerró los ojos, intentó quedarse dormido antes que llorar. Désireé, Dickson, Mumkhar, Shulk, Reyn, Fiora y Melia… ¿Qué hacía Melia en sus pensamientos? Si bien, le había protegido muchas veces, era raro que pensara en ella. Pensaba que Melia era increíblemente fuerte para él. Más madura que él.

—¿Dunban?

Él abrió los ojos, la escena se repetía, sólo que invertida. Melia estaba junto a él, y su mirada no denotaba felicidad…

Ambos tan infelices. Quizá necesitaba volverse más allegado a ella, quizá ella podía curar sus males. Lo intuía. Sonrió al verla. Aún quería no romper a llorar.

~~o~~o~~

Suspiró al observar la grandeza de las campiñas de Bionis. Necesitaba descanzar, sus alas habían trabajado todo el día, sobrevolando en lugares donde poco a poco el Ether escaseaba. Pero estaba cerca, cada vez más cerca de la princesa Melia. Necesitaba verla, hablarle.

Recordó la batalla contra los Telethias en la ciudad, Melia no hubiera podido sola. En lo más profundo de su corazón, le estimaba un poco. Aunque fuera una sangre sucia.

Tyrea observó la puesta de sol, y sus ojos se cerraron lentamente. Su vida tomaría algún sentido. Sí.

* * *

Désireé y Tyrea necesitan más amor, ambas son de mis dos personajes favoritas, así que so yeah. Estan aquí, ahora. La historia se pondrá un poco más rara desde aquí.

¿Qué pasará con Dunban y Désireé? ¿Con Kenny y Melia? Paciencia, obviamente ninguna es la Main pairing, así que falta mucho por verse. Y les va a gustar! (espero)

les recuerdo que es mi primer fic romance, así que no sé como va quedando esto.

Y poco a poco también voy a desenvolver a la tierna Oka.

xD parece Tv Novela.

Los reviews son apreciados.


End file.
